Nothing's as it Seems
by Lynn Walker
Summary: Iruka's worried about Naruto so he goes to Naruto's house to check on him.


****Hey guys how's it been? How's it going? sorry I haven't posted anything lately. I know some of you liked my newest story, "Somebody Love Me!". I have the second chapter done and just have to type it up. Anyway it should be up soon. Now I have a one-shot that I thought up and couldn't get it out of my head. And without any further adieu, my first one-shot.****

 **"Hey, guys have any of you seen Naruto lately?" Iruka-sensei asked the class. Everyone looked around, but saw that he wasn't there. "I'm worried i haven't seen him at all this week," Iruka mumbled.**

 **"Who cares, my mom says he's a demon and we should just leave him alone," one of the boys in the back retorted.**

 **"Shut up retard," Shikamaru shot back, "he's better than a spoiled brat like you." That caused a glare off between the boy's.**

 **"Alright," Iruka started, " we'll start class then at lunch I'll stop by his house to see what's going on. Now we were learning about..." and he started the lesson. Meanwhile some the kids were wondering where Naruto lived. They'd see him around town, usually at ichiraku's, but always on his own never with parent, (lets just say they don't know he's an orphan) sometimes he's with the Hokage, but other then that he's usually alone. They also never seen where he lives.**

 **Ding, Dong**

 **"Alright class it's lunch see you in a hour," Iruka told the class. When everyone was out of the room Iruka left for Naruto's house. What he didn't know was that 8 kids were following him. (He's worried about Naruto, also Sasuke's families alive)**

 **-Kids POV-**

 **We followed our sensei to a district called the red light district. Our parents told us never to go because it's full of bad people that could hurt us. So why did Iruka-sensei go this way? Surly Naruto doesn't love here, it's not an acceptable place for kids. Why would his family live here? Finally we stopped at a run down old building that looked like it could fall down at any moment.**

 **"Naruto lives here?" Sasuke asked out loud bringing Iruka's attention to us.**

 **"What are you doing here?" He asked.**

 **They all looked at him guiltily, "we wanted to see where Naruto lived," Shikamaru answered.**

 **Iruka sighed, "ok, come on I can't have you turning back on your own in this district." They all followed Iruka inside. Once inside they went all the way to the top floor and went to turn the corner but heard people arguing.**

 **"You need to pay this months rent now!" A man yelled.**

 **"But, cough, cough, I need the money for food. Cough, beside I payed rent last week," a young boy argued back.**

 **"That sounds like Naruto," Shikamaru thought.**

 **"No you didn't. So pay up or you're on the street filthy demon!" The man, who they figured was the landlord, snapped at Naruto.**

 **"I, cough, don't have enough money to, cough, live off if I pay you 500¥ a week," Naruto yelled. They then heard skin hitting skin then a thump, like someone was slapped across the face then fell. That caused Iruka to run out from the corner, with us following behind him, only for him to freeze. Stopping we looked at him confused then looked at what he was looking at. What we saw caused our eyes to go wide and Hinata screamed. When the landlord heard the scream he turned his head stopping what he was doing in the process.**

 **What they had saw was Naruto being kicked relentlessly by the landlord. The worst part,though, was that Naruto didn't cry, he didn't call for help like a normal kid would. No he didn't do any of that, he just took it with a blank resigned look in his eye's.**

 **A dark aura surrounded our teacher after the man had turned to us and smiled, saying he'd be done disposing of the trash in a minute and would get to us soon.**

 **"You better leave now or I'll kill you," Iruka growled at the man. When he said that the man looked like he was going to wet himself and left with his head down. Then Iruka ran over to Naruto, lifted him up and carried him inside. Following him into a room that was fairly clean compared to the rest of the building.**

 **"He's got a terribly high fever," Iruka stated then asked, " could you go get cold water in a bowl and a washcloth for me Sakura."**

 **"Sure," she replied. When she came back with a bowl of cold water Iruka dipped the washcloth in the water and placed it on Naruto's forehead.**

 **-a few min. later-**

 **"Mn," Naruto groaned as he started to wake up only to see faces in his, well, face. "What are you all doing in my house?" He asked.**

 **"We were so worried about you Naruto," Iruka yelled all of a sudden as he hugged him, "we're so happy your ok."**

 **Naruto looked at everyone else and they all smiled at him.**

 **"We're your ok to," they all told him. That got a smile from him.**

 **"Thanks guy's."**

 **They then got him medicine, soon enough he was back in school with 8 new friends waiting for him and he couldn't be any happier.**

 ** **Hope you enjoyed this story. And have a very Merry Christmas, and sorry if christmas offends you but I'm Christian so I celebrate christmas so I'm going to say Merry Christmas. Also if that offends you by me just saying it then your a pretty sad person, because it's not like I'm trying to force you to celebrate Christmas so you shouldn't be offended. Now that I'm done with my rant Happy Kwanzaa or Happy Hanukkah or any other holiday out there that's celebrated in December. Tell me what you think.****


End file.
